A Chance to Live
by Dana1
Summary: The Zeo Quest doesn't end the way it should leaving the team to make a decision that will change one person's destiny.
1. A Shocking Surprise

Title: A Chance to Live

Title: A Chance to Live

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: Normal Power Ranger warnings.

Summary: The Zeo Quest doesn't end the way it should leaving the team to make a decision that will change one person's destiny.

Author's note: This is an AU that starts at the end of Hog Day Afternoon Part 2. Some of the lines are borrowed from that episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I claim anyone else you don't recognize from TV.

Billy connected the Zeo Crystals and the earth shook and then there was a flash of light as the children turned into teenagers.

They all sat up and stared at each other. Tommy was the last one to sit up and when he did everyone gasped.

"What?" Tommy asked. Then he looked down and froze this wasn't right.

"Zordon what happened?" Rocky asked.

"I'm still eight years old!" Tommy answered. "Zordon why am I still eight years old?"

"RANGERS THIS IS SOMETHING WE FEARED COULD HAPPEN. THERE WAS NO GUARANTEE THAT THE AGING PROCESS WOULD BE REVERSED FOR EVERYONE. WE DO NOT HAVE THE ANSWERS FOR WHY IT DIDN'T TAKE."

"It's always me." Tommy mumbled. He couldn't believe this. He was stuck at eight years old and he had been told once they retrieved the zeo crystals everything would go back to normal.

Kat placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"Can we fix this Zordon?" Billy asked.

Zordon didn't answer right away and that was enough of an answer.

Tanya, who had just met everyone, was sitting there wordlessly watching everything. She didn't know what to say. She had changed just as three of the other Rangers had and she knew it wasn't right.

"ALPHA." Zordon said. "IT IS IMPORTANT THAT WE MAKE SURE AISHA MADE THE SAME TRANSITION."

The viewing globe showed Aisha walking in Africa at her correct age.

"IT IS ALSO TIME TO BID FAREWELL TO OUR OTHER FRIENDS." Zordon continued.

"We should do that in person." Kat said.

"Tanya we would like you to remain here so that we may fill you in on some details." Alpha said.

"Don't worry Tanya you will be in good hands." Kat said smiling at Tanya.

"TOMMY WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO ALSO REMAIN SO THAT WE MAY DO A FEW SCANS." Zordon said.

"I want to say goodbye." Tommy said and they all teleported out of the command center.

When they teleported down to Earth the Rangers of Aquitar seemed surprised as the Rangers had been to see that not all of them had returned to their correct ages. They all shook hands and watched as the Rangers returned to their home planet.

"We should get back to the Command Center." Tommy said but he seemed to hesitate. Where was he going to go? He wondered. When he was eight years old, he and his family lived in Los Angeles. They didn't move to Angel Grove until Tommy was a freshman in high school. If he went home, he'd lose complete contact with his friends. He'd have to wait till the time came.

They teleported to the Command Center where they were told Rito and Goldar had stolen the Zeo Crystals. They barely let that sink in before the Power Chamber started to explode.

The first rumble caused Tommy knocked him against one of the consoles as did the others. Another one caused him to hit his head against a console and barely remained conscious. He barely held his footing when more explosions rocked the Command Center. They were teleported out.

They watched helplessly as the Command Center exploded knocking them all to the ground again. Tommy lifted a hand to his forehead where he had struck the console and felt blood but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was for Zordon and Alpha. He no longer cared that he was eight years old.


	2. Nothing Stays the Same

Notes: I skip ahead in this chapter

Notes: I skip ahead in this chapter. In my Power Ranger fics I always right Tommy having a little brother named Cory. In this fic there is no Cory (It would have made things way too complicated) and no David.

Tommy looked around the new Power Chamber. His eyes lingered on old Ranger costumes on the side of the room. He supposed it was good to have that memory. Then he stopped. They were missing one.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked looking at his mentor. "Where is the White Ranger suit?"

"THE PAST HAD TO BE REWRITTEN. AS FAR AS THE WORLD KNOWS, THERE WAS NO WHITE OR GREEN RANGERS. I AM SORRY TOMMY."

"But we can fix this right when I become a Zeo Ranger."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BECOME A ZEO RANGER. I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO AT YOUR PRESENT AGE. BILLY I ASK THAT YOU TAKE THE ZEO CRYSTAL THAT WAS TOMMY'S."

Billy looked at Zordon uncertainly before looking at Tommy who had a scowl on his face and did not look one bit happy.

Tommy stood aside while the others took their Zeo morphers. Things just kept getting worse today. He didn't return to age seventeen and he couldn't be a Power Ranger. He had vowed to himself that what happened when he was Green Ranger wouldn't happen again. But now with the news that he had never been the Green Ranger in this new future, he guessed that promise didn't matter anymore. He felt jealousy listening to Zordon talk about the power they would have.

He watched as Kat became Zeo Ranger 1 Pink, Tanya became Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow, Rocky became Zeo Ranger 3 Blue, Adam became Zeo Ranger 4 Green, and Billy became Zeo Ranger 5 Red. His insides tightened when he saw Adam become Zeo Ranger Green. Billy had looked over at him and he forced a smile.

The Rangers teleported down to Angel Grove to fight the newest threat and Tommy was left in the Power Chamber already feeling forgotten.

"TOMMY I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN QUITE A SHOCK FOR YOU AND I KNOW YOU MUST HAVE MANY QUESTIONS."

"You said that no one would know I had been the Green and White Rangers but the others remember me."

Zordon seemed to hesitate. "THEY REMEMBER YOU BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE A CONNECTION TO THE ZEO CRYSTAL EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN NOT BE A ZEO RANGER. I'M AFRAID THAT TRINI, ZACK, JASON AND KIMBERLY WILL NOT REMEMBER YOU. AISHA WILL REMEMBER YOU BECAUSE SHE ALSO IS CONNECTED TO THE ZEO CRYSTAL. YOU BOTH WENT ON ZEO QUESTS."

Tommy let everything sink in. None of the original team except Billy would remember him? Not even his girlfriend or his best friend would remember him? He barely held back the tears.

"TOMMY I AM SO SORRY THINGS TURNED OUT THIS WAY. IF THERE WAS ANYTHING I COULD DO TO CHANGE IT I WOULD. DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?"

"Could you send me home?" He asked with a sigh. If there was nothing he could do here, he supposed he should go home before his parents started worrying.

"OF COURSE TOMMY." Zordon said and teleported him away.

When he landed he found himself at his home in Angel Grove. Zordon had to be wrong. He hadn't come to Angel Grove until he was in high school.

"Hello Tommy." A voice called. He turned to see his next-door neighbor, Andrea Dietzen, said coming out of her house. "Did you forget your house key again?"

Tommy pulled a key chain out of his pocket. "No." He said shaking his head. He walked up to his door and unlocked it. He stepped in. Everything looked the same as he left it. Even the breakfast dishes they hadn't finished washing that morning.

Well at least that didn't change. Tommy thought as he went into the kitchen for a glass of water.


	3. Pretending

Tommy was in the family room watching TV when he heard the front door open. He looked up to see his mother, looking the same way she did when he was eight, standing there with an armful of groceries. He jumped to his feet and helped her with her bags.

"Why thank you Tommy." Charlotte Oliver said smiling. They went into the kitchen and started putting the groceries away. "Your father has to work late tonight and I thought we'd order in a pizza."

"Sounds good." Tommy said. He didn't eat pizza that much but at the moment he didn't care what he ate.

"Oh and I signed up for karate lessons at the Youth Center." She went on. "These classes are taught by two teenagers."

"Great." Tommy said forcing a smile.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked turning away from the refrigerator where she had been putting the milk.

"I'm fine." Tommy said quickly. "Just tired. Long day at school."

"Of course." She said but still didn't look sure. "Why don't you call for pizza." She suggested. "I'm going to go change." She said as she started to take her low heels off.

After ordering a pizza, Tommy opened one of the schoolbooks on the table. He did his homework quickly because even though he was only eight, he still remembered everything that he knew before the deaging.

"Finished with your homework already?" Charlotte asked as she came down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt.

"There wasn't much." He said as that was the most honest he could get with answering the question.

"Great." She said with a smile. She was still looking at him strangely. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine." He said. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Something just seems to be troubling you is all. It's not the new school is it?"

Tommy shook his head. He was going to have to do some research on how much the past had been rewritten because at the moment he was very confused by what his mother was saying to him. He wondered why his memories were not matching this new future.

* * *

The next day Tommy went into the Youth Center after school for his karate lesson. This was going to be interesting since his mother had signed him up for a beginners class.

He went into the locker room and changed. When he came out he found Rocky and Adam setting up for the class. He walked up to them.

"Hey Tommy." Rocky said with a grin. "I saw your name on the list but I thought there must have been a different Tommy Oliver."

Tommy sighed. "I guess I moved to Angel Grove when I'm eight instead of Freshman year." He said in a quiet voice.

"Do you know if your karate level is the same?" Adam asked in concern.

Tommy shrugged. "I think so. I'll just have to pretend I'm new."

Rocky smirked. "Good luck with that."

An hour later Tommy was wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel. It was hard work to pretend not to be a fourth degree black belt. He used to teach this class not take the classes.

"Hey." A voice said. He turned around to see a boy his age. "You are really good."

"Thanks."

"My name's Parker Brady. You are in Mrs. Doublin's class at AES right?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Then he launched into a conversation that Tommy didn't pay attention to. His mind was on other things such as the TV showing an interview with Kimberly. He got sad all over again. That was his girlfriend and she didn't know who he was

* * *

Note: Here is a special sneak peak to a future fanfic from me called Power of Shogun. It's an AU of the whole Changing of the Zords/Different Shade of Pink story arc.

_Kimberly Hart hit her dismount solid and looked over at Coach Schmidt to get his input._

_"That was almost perfect Kimberly." He said smiling at her. "There was a balance check when he did the Miller but other then that everything looked fine. "That's it for the day."_

_"Thanks Coach." Kimberly said going over to her water bottle and taking a long drink. She was tired and sweaty. Her communicator started to go off and she took it out of her bag. She may not have been at full power but at she knew if Zordon was contacting her, the others needed her. With Tommy still missing and her problems with her power coin, the team was short handed._

_She found a note under her towel and picked it up. There were only a few words. They said:_

_Stop using the Shogun Zords you are killing him._


	4. Golden Homecoming

Notes: Parts of this chapter are borrowed from Golden Homecoming.

Tommy grabbed a towel from his bag after he finished with his class. It was getting easier to pretend to be new at karate, but he still had to struggle to hold back from showing off.

"Not bad today." He heard Rocky say to the class. "Everyone's improving. Just keep practicing. Class dismissed."

Tommy turned around and watched Adam and Rocky start to spar. He longed for doing that even though he was starting to adapt to being eight years old again. He had even convinced his parents to let Kat and Tanya be his baby-sitter so he could hang out at the Youth Center.

He walked over to where Tanya and Kat who were working on homework. Or had been but they were now paying attention to the sparring.

"They are really good." Tanya said. Neither girl had noticed him yet.

"Tommy was better." Kat informed her. "Or rather still is."

"I wish I could see it."

"I wish I could do it." Tommy said sitting down.

"It'll get easier." Kat said with a smile. "Eventually you won't have to hold back."

"Yeah. I..." He trailed off when he saw someone enter the Youth Center. His first instinct was to jump up and rush over to him but stopped. He knew he didn't know him.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked Tommy.

"Who's that?" Kat asked as she watched the man walk up to Adam and Rocky.

"That's Jason." Tommy said miserably.

Soon the three teens walked up to their table. "Jason this is Tanya Sloan, Kat Hillard, and Tommy Oliver." Adam introduced them. "Tommy, Kat, and Tanya this is Jason Scott."

"It's nice to finally meet you Jason." Kat said sticking her hand out to him. They shook hands.

Jason, Adam, and Rocky sat down at the table next to them.

"So how do you know each other?" Jason asked.

"Tommy here's really good at martial arts." Rocky said. "He's been taking classes from Adam and I."

Beep beep beep beep beep

Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya jumped to their feet. "We've got to go." Rocky said and they hurried away.

Tommy watched them go with longing. He was glad he hadn't put his communicator back on. If he had he wasn't sure he could explain this all to Jason.

Jason was staring at him puzzled. "How long have you lived in Angel Grove?"

"For a few months now. We moved here from Los Angeles."

Tommy heard a faint beeping from his bag, which was at his feet. "I've got to go. I forgot I told my mother I would go to the store for her." He said grabbing his bag and going out the door. He saw Jason watching him with a confused look on his face. He wondered if Jason had heard the communicator or not"

"I read you Zordon." Tommy said into his communicator.

"YOU NEED TO BRING JASON TO THE POWER CHAMBER." Zordon answered.

"No problem." Tommy said though he was wondering how he was going to convince him to come to the Power Chamber without him thinking he was crazy.

"WE WON'T BE ABLE TO TELEPORT YOU SO YOU MUST TRAVEL TO THE POWER CHAMBER ON FOOT."

"Why?"

"WE CAN NOT LET KING MONDO FIND OUT."

"Okay." Tommy said not totally understanding what Zordon was talking about.

He walked back into the Youth Center and found Jason sitting there talking to Ernie. He waited until Ernie walked away before approaching him.

"I need to talk to you." Tommy said.

"Okay." Jason said looking unsure.

"Outside."

"Okay sure." Jason said grabbing his bag and they walked out. "Okay Tommy what's going on?"

"We need to get to the Power Chamber."

"The what?"

"The Power Chamber. It used to be called the Command Center until it was blown up by Rito and Goldar."

"Goldar? What are you talking about?"

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I used to be a Power Ranger."

"You are crazy!" Jason said. "No way could you have been a Power Ranger. You are a child."

"Until a few months ago I was seventeen."

"Okay seriously kid I don't know what you are talking..."

Tommy held up the communicator. "Here. You can talk to Zordon yourself."

Jason took the communicator and pushed the familiar button. "Zordon?"

"JASON WE NEED YOU TO COME TO THE POWER CHAMBER RIGHT AWAY. HOWEVER, WE CANNOT TELEPORT YOU. YOU WILL NEED TO GET THERE BY FOOT."

"Okay Zordon. I can drive most of the way." He said walking to his black jeep.

Tommy followed him.

"I'm coming with you."

"Look Tommy I don't know what's going on but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Trust me Jason. At one time we were best friends."

Jason just shook his head as they both got into the jeep and Jason started it.

They didn't say a word on the drive to the desert.

"This is as far as we go." Jason said turning off the jeep. "We better run."

Tommy nodded and they started to run. They were stopped by a group of Cogs.

"I was hoping we wouldn't run into them." Tommy said. "Better watch your back bro."

"Don't call me bro." Jason said as he got into a fighting position. They fought the Cogs as well as they could before taking off at a run again.

Tommy had been watching the cogs and hadn't noticed the rock on the ground. He tripped and fell.

Jason almost fell on him and helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks." Tommy said and they got into fighting positions before the familiar sense of being teleported took over.

Tommy rushed past Jason as soon as they were in the Power Chamber.

Jason followed looking confused. "What's going on?" He demanded. "Tommy just said he used to be a Power Ranger? You let an eight year old become a Power Ranger?"

"JASON ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED. HOWEVER I MUST ASK YOU SOMETHING. TREY OF TRIFORIA NEEDS TO GIVE SOMEONE HIS GOLD RANGER POWERS WHILE HE IS REUNITING HIS BODY. WILL YOU TAKE THE POWERS?"

"Of course." Jason said.

Trey of Triforia came into the light. "We must begin immediately.

The alarms started to go off.

"RANGERS." Zordon said turning his attention to the Zeo Rangers. "KING MONDO HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER AND YOU MUST STOP HIM. WHEN THE GOLD RANGE POWERS HAVE BEEN TRANSFERRED TO JASON I WILL SEND HIM DOWN."

"All right Zordon." Billy said getting into position. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Kat said.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Tanya said.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Rocky said.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Adam said.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Billy said.

They were all teleported away.

Tommy sat down on a console and watched as the Gold Ranger powers were transferred to Jason. He felt jealousy as he wished it were him that was getting the Gold Ranger Powers.

The transfer was complete.

Jason turned around to face Tommy and said in a shocked voice, "Tommy? You're..."

He was teleported out.


	5. A Little BBall

Notes: This is sort of a nice little chapter before the sh- hits the fan when I give my version of King for a Day. Gasket gets more then he bargained for when he looks into one Ranger's brain. Chapter 5 edited because I decided not to go the route I was going to.

Tommy sat at home playing a video game in his room. He was itching to find out what had happened in the fight but he had to go home so his mother didn't worry about where he was. He wondered if there was a chance Jason remembered who he was when having the powers transferred but he knew that was impossible.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called.

His mother stuck her head in the doorway. "Tommy there's a Jason here to see you."

"Send him in." He said.

"Oh and Tommy," she said as she was about to turn away. "Please make friends your own age." She said and stepped away.

Jason came in looking sheepish. He waited until Charlotte was out of earshot before he spoke. "Look I'm sorry. I had no idea who you were."

"Now you do?"

"Man I still can't believe you are eight years old! I have like two sets of memories going on. The one before the Gold Ranger Powers and now I guess the correct set of memories. I'm sorry I was hard on you."

"You had no idea. I hate being this age. Kim has no idea who I am and neither did you when you returned to Angel Grove."

"Is there any way to reverse this?"

"Zordon doesn't seem to think so." Tommy said with a sigh. "He's pretty sure I'm stuck at this age."

"I'm sorry Tommy." Jason said and he truly was. He couldn't believe this had happened. Tommy who had been his best friend for the two years they both lived in Angel Grove. Tommy had been the Green and White Rangers and now to the world there never was a Green and White Ranger. He wouldn't be able to hang out with him. He could but it would look strange. This was not what he expected when he came back to Angel Grove.

"Tommy?" Charlotte asked sticking her head in the doorway. "Dinner's about ready." She then turned her attention to Jason. "You are welcome to stay for dinner Jason." She offered.

"No I have to get home." Jason said. "Bye Tommy. Bye Mrs. Oliver." He said and went down the stairs.

Charlotte looked at Tommy questioningly. "I'm serious about you making friends your own age." She said and walked away.

Tommy turned the computer off and went downstairs.

* * *

As Tommy was leaving Angel Grove Elementary the next day his teacher stopped him.

"Tommy please give this note to your parents. I'm hoping to schedule a meeting with them next week."

"Did I do something wrong?" Tommy asked nervously.

Mrs. Doublin smiled at him. "No you did nothing wrong. I wanted to talk to your parents about your schoolwork. Please have them call me tonight."

"Okay." Tommy said nervously. Why would the teacher want to see his parents?

When he left the school building he saw Parker Brady standing there waiting.

"Hey Tommy!" He greeted. "I was wondering if you wanted to play basketball. We are down a player because Mark Chapman had a dentist appointment."

"Sure sounds good." He said. His mother had said he should try to make friends with kids his own age. This should make her happy.

Tommy had to admit he had had a lot of fun playing basketball. He really hadn't played much basketball except when he and the others were goofing off at the basketball court next to the Youth Center. He actually felt normal for once and forgot he was stuck at the age. He had always been tall for his age and he found that that was an advantage over the others.

For once, he was happy.


	6. Gasket's Discovery

Tommy sat and watched his Uncle Josh ride his wave runner feeling disappointed. He had asked if he could ride it and Josh had said he was too young. He was even more disappointed when Jason was asked if he would like to test run the wave runner.

Kat sat down next to him and set down a basket of French fries. He wordlessly took a French fry and turned his attention back to the lake.

"Jason really seems to be having fun." Emily said standing behind them.

"He's really good." Kat agreed.

Tommy didn't say anything.

"What do you think Tommy?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." He added noncommittally. He watched him go around the other side of the lake and still felt a yearning.

Kat got up to walk to the other side of the lake. Tommy sighed as he pushed the fries around in the basket.

"Hey Tommy." His Uncle Josh said joining him at the table. "I am sorry I couldn't let you ride the wave runner but you have to be at least eighteen."

"Yeah I know." Tommy said without looking up.

"I need to go see my mechanic." Josh said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Uncle Josh." He continued to sit there staring at the lake.

Beep beep beep beep beep. His communicator sounded.

He got up and walked to a quiet place on the beach where no one else was. "I read you Zordon."

"TOMMY PLEASE COME TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY."

Tommy double checked no one was around and then teleported away. When he arrived at the Power Chamber he found Kat standing there along with the other Zeo Rangers.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Jason disappeared form the lake." Billy informed him.

"What?" He asked shocked. "How?"

"We don't know." Kat said. "One minute he's on the wave runner and the next he's gone."

"TWO OF YOU SHOULD GO DOWN AND SCAN THE AREA FOR ANY RESIDUAL ENERGY FROM JASON'S DISAPPEARANCE." Zordon said.

"I will go." Billy volunteered.

"So will I." Tommy said. This was one of the few times he could do something to help the other Rangers and would be happy to assist as much as he could.

They teleported down to the lake and started to scan the area of the lake. They started to scan the area when Cogs appeared.

Tommy and Billy stood in position ready to attack the Cogs.

"Here." Billy said tossing Tommy the scanner. "Teleport to the Power Chamber."

"No." Tommy said. "I'll help you." He said as he kicked a Cog away from him.

* * *

Gasket stood in the chamber watching his captive who was unconscious and strapped down in the chair. He placed the helmet on top of the Gold Ranger's head. He flicked it on and then turned another switch. He looked at his wall as Jason's memories started to appear on the wall. He watched all of Jason's memories from the beginning. He didn't find anything interesting and waited impatiently for the time when Jason was a Power Ranger. He found this section very interesting.

He got more confused when he saw a Green Ranger and a White Ranger in Jason's memory. He had done the research on the Power Rangers from his father's files and knew for a fact that there wasn't any Green or White Rangers. There had always been five Rangers until Jason had taken the Gold Ranger powers.

He figured there was something very wrong with the machine until the memories of after the Peace Conference when he saw a young boy on the screen and Jason finding out that Tommy hadn't been aged back to his correct age.

Gasket frowned. He was very sure that he had seen the boy around. It was very interesting that the boy had been a Ranger that there was no history of. He would need to bring the child there for further research.


	7. Captured

"Klank!" Gasket yelled.

"Yes your majesty?" Klank said hurrying into the room. He didn't even look at the Gold Ranger who was strapped to a chair unconscious.

"I want you to locate this boy," he said pointing to the image of Tommy on the wall, "and send Cogs to capture him and bring him here."

"I believe, sire, that that boy is currently on fighting Cogs. I will have them capture him for you at once," Klank said bowing and then leaving the room.

Gasket turned his attention back to the Gold Ranger and continued with the brain drain.

* * *

Tommy had to admit it felt good to be fighting along side Billy again. He didn't like sitting on the sidelines watching as the others fought first Mondo's then Gaskets monsters. It felt good to be needed.

He ducked under one of the Cogs punches before delivering one of his own. It seemed to him that no matter how many Cogs he took down another one was on him.

"Billy," he yelled, "heads up!" He said before tossing him the scanner just as a Cog tackled him to the ground. The scanner missed his intended target and smashed to the ground. Tommy struggled as he tried to get back up but another Cog grabbed his arms and another one held him down by the legs. He was gone in a flash of light.

Billy picked up the destroyed scanner and fought the remaining Cogs. They left not long after Tommy disappeared. Billy brought up his communicator. "Zordon, Gasket has captured Tommy."

"TELEPORT UP HERE IMMEDIATELY," Zordon instructed. "I WILL NOTIFY THE OTHERS."

After looking around once more to make sure no one was around, Billy teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Ai yai yai!" Alpha said as soon as Billy landed.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked as she, Adam, and Rocky arrived in the Power Chamber. Kat had chosen to stay in the Power Chamber so she was already there and knew what had happened.

"Jason disappeared and now Gasket has Tommy," Kat said.

"The scanner was completely destroyed," Billy said handing the scanner to Alpha. `

"Why did Gasket capture Tommy?" Rocky asked. "To Gasket Tommy was never a Ranger."

"I AM NOT SURE ROCKY. IT IS BEST TO ASSUME THAT GASKET IS ALSO THE ONE WHO CAUSED JASON'S DISAPPEARANCE. WE MUST FIND BOTH IMMEDIATELY."

As if on queue, the alarms started going off.

"GASKET HAS CREATED A MONSTER OUT OF TOMMY'S UNCLE'S WAVERUNNER."

They turned around in time to see a robot firing something at Josh Rush and his mechanic.

"YOU MUST GO DOWN TO THE LAKE IMMEDIATELY," he instructed. "ALPHA AND I WILL CONTINUE OUR SEARCH FOR JASON AND TOMMY."

"It's Morphin time!" Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Kat yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Tanya yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Rocky yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Adam yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Billy yelled.

After they were morphed they teleported down to the lake to take on the robot.

* * *

The cogs let go of Tommy and stepped away from him. He sat up and saw that he was in a very dark room. The floor he was sitting on was very hard and cold.

He stood up and surveyed the room. There wasn't much to see, as it was dark. He didn't hear any other noises and moved forward. He found a wale behind him and there was a barred wall in front of him. He got as close as the bars would allow him and stared out. He didn't see anything.

"Jason?" He called.

He received no response.

He tried to find a way out of the cell but couldn't find one. He sat down on the floor and waited for his chance.


	8. An Offer

Notes: Long time no update I know short chapter too. It just seemed like the right spot to stop. Next chapter will get really interesting.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked trying his communicator.

All he received was static.

He could hear noises as the cogs walked past his cell. He didn't hear Gasket yet but he knew that the prince was not far away. He wanted to help Jason but he wasn't sure this was what he had in mind. He had wanted to show the others he wasn't just a kid. He could still handle his own. Now that he had a chance to show it, he wasn't happy.

"Well, well White Ranger," a voice said from outside of his cell. Gasket Tommy thought as he quickly got to his feet. "We finally meet."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked. "I'm not the White Ranger."

"I suppose not," Gasket said, "but you were. You were also the Green Ranger. You cannot deny it child. I've seen Jason's memories. I knew there was something odd about you but I could not put my finger on it. I am going to make you a deal. Klank has informed me that he can restore you to your correct age."

As tempting as that was to Tommy, he knew he couldn't trust Gasket. "What's the catch?" He asked.

"Smart child," Gasket said, "but I suppose you would need to be. I ask that you join us. We of course cannot give you powers but I'm sure we can find you something that will be satisfactory."

Tommy shook his head. "I will not join the Machine Empire, Gasket."

Gasket shook his head. "Your choice Tommy," he said and started to walk away but stopped. "My advice to you, former Ranger, is be prepared for your death." He said and walked away.

Tommy sat back on the hard floor. All he could do was wait to see what Gasket had up his sleeve.

* * *

The Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber after defeating Cruel Chrome.

"Have you found Tommy and Jason yet?" Kat asked.

"NOT YET. ALPHA HAS FIXED THE SCANNER AND IT IS READY FOR USE."

Billy took the scanner from Alpha. "I'm going to teleport down to the lake and see what I can find," he informed the Rangers.

"I'll come with you," Kat volunteered.

He nodded and they teleported down to the lake. The other Rangers waited in the Power Chamber.

Billy started scanning the area while Kat stood there keeping an eye out for more cogs or any other surprise that Gasket might have for them.

Billy turned off the scanner after he was sure he had enough data. "We better return to the Power Chamber," he said to Kat. She nodded and they teleported away.

Alpha started feeding the information from the scans into the computer with Billy's assistance.

"Ai yai yai!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

Billy looked up at Zordon for confirmation of what he was reading. He turned to the other Rangers. "The scans show abnormal brain waves coming from where Jason disappeared from. They look like Jason's but it is difficult to tell."

"YOU ARE CORRECT BILLY," Zordon said. "HOWEVER I SHOW THAT THESE BRAINWAVES ARE BEING ALTERED AND IF THESE ARE IN FACT JASON'S BRAINWAVES HE IS IN GREAT DANGER."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"AT THE RATE THAT THEY ARE CHANGING JASON WON'T BE JASON MUCH LONGER."

The Rangers exchanged worried looks. No one knew what to say.


	9. Meeting a King

Tommy did not know how long he had been left alone in the cell but he was sure it had been almost a day if not longer. He felt the pull of a teleportation and was relieved that Zordon had found him and hopefully Jason. His relief ended as soon as his feet touched solid ground. When his vision cleared, he found himself inside of a monster filled arena.

He spun around slowly taking everything in. He recognized a lot of the monsters as monsters he had fought as a Ranger. He stopped turning when he saw Gasket. Standing next to Gasket was the Gold Ranger.

"Jason," he asked not believing his eyes.

"What is this Gasket?" Jason asked turning to the Machine Prince. "You said you were bringing in a Power Ranger. He is nothing more then a child."

"Yes your Majesty I realize that. However, this child used to be a Power Ranger."

"We will not harm a child," Jason said, "evil or not."

"Evil," Tommy repeated. What was Jason talking about? "What did you do to Jason?" He demanded.

"Nothing Thomas," Gasket answered. "It is you and your friends who have done it by trying to conquer Earth."

"Jason don't listen to him," Tommy said as he stepped forward. He was almost to the box when he was stopped by a force field. He guessed he would have to try talking to Jason. He knew that could be difficult even without a spell but he decided to try anyway. "Gasket's lying. I'm not evil."

Gasket glared down at Tommy before saying, "Sire I have a monster that is ready to make an example out of this former Ranger. Let me summon him."

"No," Jason said, "I told you that we will not hurt this child."

"But sire," Gasket said, "he is a threat to Earth."

Tommy had heard enough to figure out what was going on. Jason had amnesia and Gasket certainly wasn't helping him. "Don't listen to him Jase," he said, "he's lying. I'm not your enemy. I'm your best friend."

"Silence," Jason ordered, "I will not listen to your lies. I am willing to let you live but I do not have to listen to you."

"What do you suggest that we do with him then?" Gasket asked.

"Put him in a cell," Jason said, "He's still young. We may be able to show him that what he is doing is wrong."

Gasket nodded but Tommy could tell that the Machine Prince wasn't happy. Archerina moved her bow slightly and Tommy could see she was getting impatient. Maybe that would work in his favor. Gasket could make a mistake and Jason would hopefully notice it. He just had to convince his best friend that they were on the same side.

"Guards seize him," Gasket yelled.

Before Tommy could do anything several monsters quickly grabbed his arms and legs.

Gasket teleported himself out of the box and was standing in front of Tommy. He held a sword towards his throat to ensure he wouldn't struggle. "Follow me," he said and then led him through the dark corridors that were below the arena. A cell door was unlocked and he was quickly pushed inside of it.

"You'll never get away with this Gasket."

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Gasket chuckled. "You are nothing more then a powerless child," he said and then turned and walked away.

"I never thought that Gasket would capture a child," a voice said from behind him.

Tommy turned around to see a creature that appeared to be half man and half lizard. 'Who are you?"

"My name is Tridor. I'm from the Planet Horat. And these are…"

Tommy's eyes widened as he saw who else was in the cell. "Bulk and Skull?"

* * *

Notes: In a couple of chapters we get to a part of this story that I've been looking forward to writing.


	10. A 'Gift'

Tommy sat there absolutely shocked over what he saw. What were Bulk and Skull doing there?

"Oh good you all know each other," Tridor continued.

"Sorta,' Skull said. "He's a kid who hangs out at the Juice Bar."

"Are you a warrior?" Tridor asked.

"I've taken karate lessons," Tommy said wishing he could tell the truth but knew he couldn't because of Bulk and Skull. "I'm Tommy."

"Pleased to meet you," Tridor said, "hopefully your karate prowess will help us in escaping."

"We can't leave without…" Tommy started to say but stopped. "Without finding out what's going on."

"That is easy. I can tell you what's going on. Gasket has captured one of the Power Rangers and is planning to use him against the other Power Rangers. They will fight in the Arena above us."

It was as bad as Tommy thought it was. "Shouldn't we help the Power Rangers or something?"

"That is part of the plan," Tridor said. "We destroy the brain drain device…" his voice trailed off as they heard someone approaching.

Sprocket came closer. "You aren't much bigger then me, how could you have been a leader of the Power Rangers?"

* * *

"Did you find anything yet Billy?" Kat asked. She and the others had just teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Not anything that would help us," Billy said, "we got another lock on the brain waves and I'm still trying to follow them to the source."

"WE MUST WORK QUICKLY BILLY," Zordon said worry evidence in his voice.

There was a beep. Billy pushed a few buttons before saying, "Zordon I have a lock on the portal that Bulk and Skull disappeared through."

The Viewing Globe flashed and an image appeared on the screen. They all turned to see some kind of arena. The image was grainy but they could make out Jason standing there morphed with his arms folded across his chest. It appeared that Gasket was talking to him but none of them could hear what was being said. Jason disappeared.

"Where did he go," Tanya asked.

Billy hit a few buttons. "He's still in the arena."

"Why wasn't he fighting Gasket?" Rocky asked.

"I DO NOT KNOW," Zordon answered, "BUT THIS IS ALARMING. ALPHA PLEASE KEEP SEARCHING FOR THIS SIGNAL."

* * *

Tommy looked at Sprocket before saying, "I don't know what you mean."

"Gasket told me that you were the Green and White Ranger." Sprocket clapped a hand over his mouth, "oops was that supposed to be a secret?"

Tridor was staring at him curiously. Bulk and Skull's mouths were hanging open.

"Here," Sprocket said throwing him something. "I found this."

Tommy caught it and looked at it. It was the Green Ranger coin. Why did Sprocket have it and why was he giving it to him?


End file.
